halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta
Format Anybody know if this Beta is saved on your hard drive and you can play it without going on Live, or is Live absolutely required in order to play it? Aerandir 23:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, an Xbox Live Gold Membership is required along with the Halo 3: ODST disk to play the Halo Reach beta.--Rainmaker00 00:01, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well that sucks. I have ODST, but not Gold... Ah, whatever. Aerandir 00:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Us here in Europe Don't get it until 6/7pm, so we basiclly get no time on the Beta, wheras the US get a full day, Bungie should have realesased the Beta either PDT or GMT Midnight so at least everyone could of got some decent playtime out of it. - RASICTalk 16:17, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude Beta= Fail :( sad but true needs more reality and less fanasty and i aint buyin the game unless major changes are made cause the last story (odst) sucked and beta takes forever to connect to match Rasic you would of fallen asleep before you could play it why wont they let green heroes die. 02:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC) X I can get a gold but no hardrive : ( even if I deleted every thing I could dash board is a at least 100 meg alone which I can't delete and I need a gig byte Bruce9 18:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Lag reveals unfinished armor permutations and Campaign armor Remember how, in Halo 3, when you lagged epically, your corpse occasionally reverted to partial (or even full) Mark VI? Well, in the Reach beta, this happens -- with a twist. Do a search for screenshots tagged with "bug", "cqb", "eod", "kat", or "emile", or even "jorge", and you'll find... *Untextured (but apparently bump-mapped) CQB and EOD helmets lagged onto corpses *Jorge's untextured chestplate lagged onto players *Kat's fully-textured (and unaffected by team color) arms lagged onto players. I once saw a screenshot where an entire player's body, save for their legs, lagged into Kat's form. *Emile's helmet, fully textured, lagged onto players. *A Mark VI helmet lagged onto players *Various unidentified untextured chestplates lagged onto players, as well as one unidentified fully-textured chestplate For your viewing pleasure: *Screenshot: Unknown pauldron, Kat's arms, Jorge's untextured chestplate, untextured EOD helmet *Screenshot: Unknown untextured chestplate, untextured EOD helmet, and what appear to be Kat's arms *Screenshot: Unknown untextured chestplate, untextured CQB helmet *[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=314044 Screenshot: Unknown textured chestplate, untextured EOD helmet] *Screenshot: Unknown untextured helmet, perhaps EVA or SPI *Screenshot: Untextured EOD helmet, and what looks like Kat's arm and possibly midsection *Screenshot: Untextured unidentified helmet *Screenshot: Kat's helmet?, arms, possibly midsection and legs, and an unidentified untextured right pauldron *[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=548051 Screenshot: EMILE'S BAMF HELMET] *[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=567609 Screenshot: Unknown textured chestplate, unknown (Kat's?) pauldron, Kat's arm?, CQB helmet?] *[http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/FileDetails.aspx?fid=140519 Screenshot: Kat's arm and EMILE'S BAMF HELMET] *Screenshot: Mark VI helmet *Screenshot: Kat's body, Mark VI helmet *Screenshot: Glitched flag waypoint, can be seen in Stockpile and (more rarely) CTF *Screenshot: Glitched lighting on Powerhouse's water *Screenshot: Pickup message for Stalker loadout *Screenshot: Pickup message for Scout loadout *Screenshot: Pickup message for Headhunter skull (alt) *Screenshot: Some pauldrons are crooked The unknown pauldrons are carters and the unknown textured chests are emiles MowatMan 19:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Walk in. See this. Wat do? We really need to cover this. I'd upload them and start the article myself, but Bungie's (still) badly-coded website (still) rapes my RAM in the face every time I load even one tab, so... I kind of can't. I also don't know what article title to use (or perhaps we can cover this as a section in whatever article we're using for Reach armor perms), but if someone starts a article/section for these and points me in the right direction, I can help out further. On a side note, it seems Bungie's getting a little -- if you'll pardon the /b/tardism -- butthurt over all these screenshots of glitches... "Glitch" is no longer allowed as a tag or as a substring within a tag. Of course, we can still tag glitch shots as "bug", and screenshots that were once tagged as "glitch" show up in an in-game search for "glitch"... (Out of mockery and spite, I went through every result and marked them all up as "bug". Bungie should know better than to try (and fail miserably) at censoring their own screw-ups.) Oh, and if anyone still remembers me :P , then sorry about my inactivity. A general overtone of misery made me lose interest in nearly everything... As the Reach beta (and eventually, the finished game) continues, however, I should hopefully be around here more often. DavidJCobb 02:42, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :There is the Halo: Reach Beta/Errors article which covers official bugs/glitches. Perhaps that would be a good start?Sketchist 03:37, May 7, 2010 (UTC) why the hell did they give out the codes